


Thanks Man

by LetMeBeMyself



Category: Gossip (2000)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeBeMyself/pseuds/LetMeBeMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did Derrick take care of Travis after Jones left him to put him to bed? Set after the scene of Jones and Derrick dragging Travis into bed. Derrick X Travis [Dub-Con]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Man

"Shhh, you'll wake him up!" Jones giggles as she stands over Travis.

"Dragging him through the subway didn't wake him up." Derrick says looking down at Travis' limp form. "OK." He mumbles grabbing at Travis' hand and dragging him backwards towards his bed with Jones's help. He falls back onto the bed as well, with Travis's back to his front.

Jerking his way out from under him, Derrick grins at Jones and heads towards the door, but stops when Jones tells him that they need to take off his shoes. He just laughs as he makes his way back over to the bed, where she has begun unlacing one of his boots. As he leans in to help unlace, their hands brush each other's. Derrick looks up and catches Jones' eyes. She smiles at him and he grins at her as he leans in to kiss her. Right when their lips connect she backs away hurriedly and stands up.

"I'll just leave it to you to get him settled." She laughs breathlessly. "Goodnight Derrick." She murmurs as she steps out of Travis' room.

Derrick watches her leave before sighing and returning to the task of removing Travis' shoes. He lets his mind wander as he undoes the laces and he can't help but dwell on the fact that Jones still hadn't given in to him yet. He'd been pinning for what felt like ages, and still hadn't gotten very far. He's snapped out of his thoughts when Travis tries to turn over and he almost falls backwards. He saves himself by grabbing onto Travis trousers. The action pulls them down quite a ways and Derrick stops and stares at the sliver of skin and beginnings of underwear his attempt at saving his ass from falling revealed.

Without even realizing it Derricks hands had slid from his tight grip on the pants legs and up to the sides of Travis' crotch. His hands slowly knead his thighs and grins when Travis groans and wiggles on his bed.

The groan startles him and he jerks back from Travis, this time not trying to stop himself from falling on his butt. He's just staring until Travis whines and buries his face into the arm he has thrown over his head. The sound makes his cock twitch in his pants.

'Holy Shit!' Holy shit! What the fuck am I doing?' He shouts in his head. But he doesn't turn away from Travis's sleeping form. In fact he shuffles closer and rests his hand on Travis's thigh again and slowly rubs in circles until he slides his hand between the thighs. Travis gasps and his hips twitch and jerk away from Derricks hands, but still shows no signs of waking up.

Derricks breathing is heavy as he jerkily gets to his feet. 'I'm just horny from Jones.' He chokes out in his head. He's just about out the door when he hears Travis groan in contentment. Derricks grip on the doorknob is harsh and he is breathing heavily through his nose. 'Fuck it.' He snaps.

Jerking himself back into the room Derrick shuts the door and locks it. He shoves his coat from his shoulders and tosses it into a corner. Sauntering back to Travis he finally removes the boots all the way. Once the shoes are gone his hands rub all along Travis's legs, when his hands make their way past Travis thighs and up to his crotch Travis begins to twitch and groan. Derrick doesn't waste any time in grabbing and stroking Travis through his slacks and he groans to himself at the way Travis sinks into the bed to get away from his hands.

His cock is rock hard in his pants and he lets go of Travis so he can unbuckle his belt and lower his zipper, then he inches his hand inside his pants and grips himself. ' Shouldn't take them off all the way. It'd scare him if he wakes up.'

It takes a moment for Derrick to notice but Travis is shuffling around on his bed and Derrick pauses to watch the still asleep man paw at his jacket. There's a light sheen of sweat all over Travis from what he can see and he doesn't even realize that he licks his lips. Taking his hand out from his pants, Derrick grabs Travis by the shoulders and hauls him into a sitting position. Travis sways in his arms and almost falls back so he pulls him closer, burying his face into Travis' hair and Travis' face resting on Derricks shoulder. Derricks breathe hitches at the warm breath on his neck. He roughly tugs Travis' jacket from his shoulders. Once it's gone Derrick sits still, keeping Travis in a tight embrace, his fingers messing with the hem of his shirt.

"D'rrick? Wh'ts goin on?" Travis asks sleepily, lifting his head to stare up at him. He's obviously still drunk so Travis takes the disorientation to slip away from Travis' body and let him slip back onto his bed.

"Was just getting you ready for bed Travis. You passed out in the subway; we had to drag you all the way back here." Derrick says throatily, relishing the feel of Travis as he slides his hand down his chest as he moves away from him fully.

"Oh. Th'nks man! S'rry bout that!" Travis laughs loudly, grinning up at Derrick. He attempts to sit up on his own but ends up falling backwards onto his bed again. "It's r'lly hot." He gasps out, eyes closed and face upturned.

Derrick gets up from his position at the side of his bed and stares down at Travis as he grabs at his shirt and pulls it up his belly, and then he begins to struggle to get it over his chest and head.

"H-hey Derrick? C'ld ya help me?" Travis groans as he writhes to untangle his arms.

"Sure man." Derrick says smoothly, not bothering to hide the lust that must be showing on his face. He places his palm on Travis' arm, making sure to hit skin, and slides the shirt all the way off and tosses it on the floor.

"Th'nks Derrick." He moans sleepily into his pillow, as he shuffles onto his side and pulls his covers up and over himself. "G'night."

"Night Travis." Derrick murmurs as he makes his way towards the door. He hasn't even shut the door all the way when he hears the soft calm breathing of someone sleeping.

'What the fuck did I almost do?' He thinks furiously as he races to his room, not wanting Jones to come out and witness his hard on and open zipper. He barely stops himself from slamming his door closed but once its closed he leans against it and pulls his dick out from his pants. He doesn't start slow, just starts tugging as fast and harsh as he can, desperate to get himself off.

'When was the last time I had to do this?" He snarls angrily and stomps his way to his bed, throwing himself on it. 'I shouldn't need to take care of something that he caused!'

He throws his head back and lifts his hips into his hand, panting harshly.

"He should be in here, doing this. Or better yet, he could suck me off. God he'd be so hot with my cock in his mouth!" He whispers frantically, and image of Travis on his knees before him, mouth opened wide around his dick. "His voice is so hot, too. Made my dick half hard without even trying!"

He stops whispering to himself and lets his imagination take over. He can see Travis's eyes as he looks up at Derrick as he does his best to take his cock down as far as he can. 'He'd be crying a little bit, because he'd be scared and nervous. But he'd want me to tell him how good he's doing too. How fucking hot he's making me.' He nearly shouts as his orgasm hits him and the last thing he can remember going through his mind is Travis below him, begging for him to slow down as he fists at Derrick fists his cock.

It takes a while for Derricks breathing to calm down, and he's sluggish as he pulls his shirt from his head and wipes himself down. Once he's cleaned off he sinks into his bed, exhausted. As he drifts into sleep the thought of making his fantasy come true won't drifts around in his mind.


End file.
